Never Alone
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Raven mourns Jericho's death. Songfic oneshot, slight RavenxBeast Boy.


**This is a weird one. I'm not sure if I should post it under the comic TT or the cartoon, because even though I tried to use the characterization from the cartoon, the incidences are from the comic. Anyway, this takes place a few years after Tokyo, after Raven and Jericho tried the whole relationship thing and after Jericho's death. The song is "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

Raven looked out at the bay, the swirling motions of the cloud-filled sky moving in sync with the harsh wind. A freezing raindrop landed fast on her face, not breaking her numb and detached state. She barley moved as more and more began to fall, quickly coating her in the icy water.

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?_

Why didn't he tell her? Slade was his father, so what? It didn't have to happen the way it did…she pulled out his communicator and traced the scratches from battle with her fingers lovingly. That was when the tears finally began to stream down her face.

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there _

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?  
_

Okay, and the whole "gay" thing. So what? The relationship had been dead at that point anyway, right? All of the early magic had faded…the way he tilted his head when playing the guitar, his calm smile, the way he could only really talk to her…he was hers. That's the way it had been. And then it changed. The battles became more and more, the pressure more and more, everything had just fallen apart. And then the confession…the break up…the "just friends" thing. She still loved him after all of that. He was still her Jericho.

No.

He couldn't be hers. Not after what she did to him.

Raven screamed, throwing the communicator away from her. It skidded a few feet away as rain pelted its surface.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

Even if the boy was a screaming fairy, he was still her friend. He had made her happier, no matter what…and no one could ever take that away from her. Not even Slade. His own father. His executioner.

_And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

How? Why? The souls of Azarath could not touch her, and yet they merged with him perfectly. They took him over. Pretending to grant him voice. Healing. When all they really did was kill him. Raven hated listening to Jericho talk. Not only because he lacked a connection that was uniquely theirs, but because she knew what Azarath could do to him. It drove him insane.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

Beast Boy opened the door to the roof. He found Raven sitting a few inches away from the edge, her legs curled up to her chest.

"Rae?" She didn't turn around. He looked up at the raging sky. The rain was falling hard. "You're gonna get sick if you just stay out here." Still no response. He came up to sit next to her. He sat the way she did, wrapping his arms around his knees. He looked at her. She was absolutely drenched, but he could still tell she was crying. Her eyes were swollen.

"Why are you out here?" She choked out.

"We're worried about you Rae. I'm worried about you."

"Leave me alone." She refused to turn and look at him. She couldn't. That just made it so much harder to not lose herself completely.

"No." She turned to look at him. He looked angry. "Raven, I'm not leaving you. Not now. Okay?"

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

"Rae, I'm so sorry." She began to sob, letting go of everything inside and throwing her arms around Beast Boy's neck. His eyes widened out of surprise, but he held her close anyway. "I know, it must have hurt like hell. But…"

"He asked for it. I know…" She barely got the words out, the constant strain on her throat holding her back. Jericho screaming. Begging for death. Weeping, agony, writhing on the floor in front of his father. Slade's final present to his son….it was too much for Raven. Too much simply because she had loved Jericho so much. She cried even more. She was trying so hard to get over this. For Jericho's sake. He wouldn't have wanted this for her.

_We cannot separate  
you're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

"I know it's what he wanted." She finished. "Why? Why did all of this happen?" Beast Boy held her tighter.

"Sometimes stuff like this happens, Rae." He murmured to her, his deep voice comforting and warm. "I don't know if this happened for a reason or not. But it happened. And we need to move on eventually."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" She croaked. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through her soaking violet locks.

"I guess we're just supposed to heal for now, Rae. Come on inside, you'll get sick out here." He pulled her up and supported her as she cried, her limp body shaking from the cold and her sadness.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

**Right….I bet that was mighty confusing for more than a few people. In the comic, after Raven got better (like after "The End" in the cartoon) and (I think?) after Jericho came out (yes, he was gay), he was possessed by some random spirits from Azarath that gave him his speech back, but in the end he was so tortured that he begged his father to kill him. I may take this down in a while, but I just wanted to see what you guys thought. Please review!**


End file.
